This document relates generally to the field of communications, and in particular to protecting content on computing devices.
Mobile devices contain user interfaces for users to interact with the mobile device. Users can both view and input data through data fields provided through the mobile devices' user interfaces. However, a mobile device's field data may not be able to be handled effectively and/or efficiently when the mobile device is entering or has entered a protected mode (e.g., a locked state).